


Guilty pleasure

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: ANOTHER ART WHICH MEANT TO BE A DOODLE AND CAME UP AS A FULL FUCKING PAINTING, Crossdressing, Evil but my arts are sexy, FML, Gen, I promised it to many people so here it is, I'm evil man, Oooohhooooo this one is even worse, SURPRICE, You'd sooner expect the spanish inquisition than that someone would do THIS, pole dance, poledancing, this entire "fanfic" is sin, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what to say and because putting only links in notes for some reason seems not ok I'm going to talk there with no sense at all.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/80833397052/as-i-promised-you-guys-vimes-in-lacy">Reblog on Tumbl</a>
</p>
<p>With extra pics with Vetinari's face!</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img819/373/e7rt.jpg">original quality</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say and because putting only links in notes for some reason seems not ok I'm going to talk there with no sense at all.
> 
> [Reblog on Tumbl](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/80833397052/as-i-promised-you-guys-vimes-in-lacy)
> 
> With extra pics with Vetinari's face!
> 
> [original quality](http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img819/373/e7rt.jpg)


	2. Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night blogging. Don't judge me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/86258494014/because-no-one-can-fulfil-my-sick-needs-but-me-i)

          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you got poledancing Vetinari for some reason.


	3. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. So sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I broke myself. It's too much.  
> Good lord I'm bad human being.
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [Please check the original post](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/95231869739/okay-this-time-im-sorry-i-think-i-broke)  
> 


	4. More stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah
> 
> Zalotny Szmaciec

               


	5. Lipstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, as always, don't need to explain myself


End file.
